LWF Revolution
2001 *'Crow' def. Curmanian Devil **Crow pinned Curmanian Devil with the Final Flight *'Sgt. Savage' def. CoolJ (c) in a No Holds Barred Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Savage pinned CoolJ with a Ranger Recker onto a steel chair *'Aphrodite ©' def. Black Rose and Lexus to retain the Women's Title **Aphrodite pinned Black Rose with the Kiss of Death *'The Valoria Brothers' def. the Puppet Masters (c) in a Ladder Match to win the Tag Titles **Eric Valoria pulled down the titles while Ghostdad, Curmanian Devil, and Face Duffer Ish held down Lock and Ooley *'Rage' won a Havok Battle Royal to win the Havok Title **Rage pinned Face Duffer Ish with the Cataclysm **Other participants were Bjork Lamphead, Joe Fantasy, Therion, and defending champion Xecutioner *'TMA' def. Iceman and Phoenix (c) to win the LWF Title **TMA pinned Iceman with the TMA Driver 2002 The theme for this event was "Go Away" by Cold. For the past month, members of the Empire Wrestling Federation had invaded LWF and titles from both federations were on the line in matches. *'Phoenix' def. Nightmare © to win the LWF Cross-Hemisphere Title **Phoenix pinned Nightmare with Rise No More *'Flame Demon and Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Anarchist and Ruff Rabbi **Flame Demon pinned Anarchist with the Soul Crusher *'Firestar ©' def. Crazy Punk Girl to retain the LWF Lightweight Title **Firestar pinned CPG with an inside cradle *'Robert Ooley' def. Freeze in a Table Match **Ooley drove Freeze through a table by leaping off the turnbuckle and smashing him with a bat *'Big Pimpin and Chef' def. The Hitmen ©, The People's Alliance, and JJ Massacre and Assassin to win the EWF Tag Team Titles **Pimpin pinned Psiko with the Pimpicutioner *'The People's Alliance' def. Big Pimpin and Chef, The Hitmen, and JJ Massacre and Assassin © to win the LWF Tag Team Titles **Psiko pinned Chef with Psikotik *'Fear (c)' defended the EWF Imperial Title against Alan Fernandez in an "I Quit" Match **Match ended in a No Contest when Fear refused to continuing fighting the Talk *'CoolJ' def. Bane **CoolJ pinned Bane with the Shader *'Undertow' def. Dark Dragon and Iceman (c) to win the EWF Title **Undertow pinned Dragon with Gothic Times *'Lock' def. Emperor **Lock pinned Emperor with the Lockdown **Due to a pre-match stipulation, the EWF Invaders now had to leave LWF *'Arelas (c)' def. Downfall in a No Holds Barred Match to retain the LWF Title **Arelas pinned Downfall with the Eternal Slam onto a steel chair 2003 The theme for this event was "Numb" by Linkin Park. *'Nomad ©' def. BDT to retain the Technical Title **Nomad forced BDT to submit to the Leash *'CoolJ and Lock' def. the Angelic Devils © to win the Tag Titles **CoolJ pinned Diablo with the Shader *'John Hard' def. Ghostdad © to win the Havok Title **Hard pinned Ghostdad after hitting him with a flaming steel chair *'Fear (c)' def. Alan Fernandez in a No Holds Barred Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Fear pinned the Talk with the Meteor Press *'Emperor (c)' def. Phoenix and Metalhead Matt Marauder to retain the LWF Title **During this match, Lock revealed that he had purchased rival promotion UWF, whose roster had been interfering throughout the night. As a reward for selling him his federation, Lock allowed Emperor to retain the title in ruthless fashion, as he and UWF Champion Big Pimpin assaulted the three participants in the match and laid Emperor on top of Triple M for the pin. 2004 The theme for this event was "Enemy" by Sevendust. *'Emperor' def. Diablo (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Emperor pinned Diablo with the Deathbow *'Killer Krash' def. Lock (c) to win the Havok Title **Krash pinned Lock with the Gun Slinger **Arelas was the Special Referee *'The Degenerate World Order' def. The Technicians **Pink Fairy pinned CoolJ after a superkick from John Hard *'The Degenerate World Order' def. Dr. K and JJ Massacre **John Hard pinned Massacre with the Hard Bomb *'The New Blood ©' def. The Degenerate World Order to retain the Tag Titles **Red Fusion pinned Pink Fairy with the Train Wreck *'The Imperialists' def. The New Blood © to win the Tag Titles **Ruff Rabbi pinned Red Fusion with the Fate of Gamorah *'Psiko' def. Phoenix in an Inferno Pit Match **While Phoenix was going for a superkick to end the match, Psiko collapsed and Phoenix tripped over him and fell into the pit *'Triple M (c)' def. Fear to retain the LWF Title **Triple M pinned Fear with an Oklahoma Roll 2008 The theme for this event was "Riot" by Three Days Grace. *'Jake White' def. CoolJ to win the Gold Bond Championship **White pinned CoolJ with a roll-up while pulling the tights for leverage *'Kyle Tacker' def. Blackjack Gabbiani, Nicky Starr, Prototype, and White Manson in a Sadistic Madness Match *'Petalhead Pat Prouder' def. Baal **Baal was disqualified for refusing to follow the referee's instructions *'The Lords of Pain' def. Creative Control to retain the Tag Team Championship **Fear pinned Lock with the Meteor Press *'Metalhead Matt Marauder' def. Travis Pierce in a No Holds Barred Match **Triple M pinned Pierce with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash *'Psiko' won a Coliseum Match to retain the Havok Championship **Participants included: Kyle Tacker, Blackjack Gabbiani, Baal, Can of Gold Bond, and Covert Jay *'Lone Wolf def. 'Phoenix' **Lone Wolf pinned Phoenix with the Wolf Charge *'Darius Jermaine' def. 'Colby Colt' to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Championship **Jermaine pinned Colt after using the title as a weapon *'Diablo' def. 'Nero' to retain the World Championship **Diablo pinned Nero with the Morning Star 2009 The theme for this event was "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback. *'Medos' def. 'Natural Born Killer' **Medos pinned NBK with an Oklahoma Roll *'J.W. McCammon' def. 'Fear (c)' and 'Kyle Tacker' to win the Havok Title **McCammon pinned Fear with No Feeling Left *'Prototype' def. 'Chuck Randall' in a Stretcher Match **Prototype won after interference by Deep *'The Young Guns' def. 'Royal Pain (c)' to win the Tag Team Championship **Russo pinned Diablo with the Stunning Victory *'Derick Felix' def. 'Lone Wolf' in a Two out of Three Falls Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Lone Wolf was disqualified for refusing to break a hold **Lone Wolf made Felix submit to the Rabid Bite **Felix pinned Lone Wolf with Felix Rising *'Red Fusion' def. 'Phoenix' in a Ultimate Submission Match **Fusion won 1-0 after Phoenix passed out during the sudden death overtime *'Psiko' def. 'Darius Jermaine''' to retain the World Title **Psiko pinned Jermaine with the Psikotik